Electric
by Fan4Life07
Summary: It's undescribable, and non-sensical, but the spark that PJ feels is undoubtedly electric.


**Writing the Duncan brothers always takes me back. There's just something about them that I love writing, and while trying to approach stories from a more emotional context, I found it really easy to slip into this relationship. Considering PJ's character, I imagine him to be really sweet and attentive, so that's where the inspiration behind this fic came from.**

** In terms of writing and the emotions that I felt while crafting this fic, this is honestly one of my favorites that I've ever done, so I really hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! Be sure to let me know what you think in a review!**

* * *

Was it strange to be living vicariously through your fourteen year-old brother? It wasn't like PJ didn't have a life of his own, but since things with Skyler went south, he just didn't have much interest in dating. It wasn't until Gabe came to him asking for advice that PJ realized all of the things that he missed about dating.

Making a connection with a girl, discovering things about her he wouldn't have known otherwise, going on dates came with an excitement that PJ didn't get to experience anymore. As silly as it sounded, he even missed spending two hours trying to put together a look that looked like he put time and thought into his outfit, but not too much. Of course, his brother didn't share that opinion right now.

"All my clothes look the exact same!" Gabe peeled off his button-down shirt and flung it to a random corner of his room, joining all the clothes that were now sprawled across his floor. His mom would definitely scold him on his room looking like a tornado had passed through it, but Gabe was kind of right. PJ hadn't realized it, but a lot of Gabe's shirts did look the same, only in different colors. "Quick, we gotta go shopping. I'll sneak mom's keys out of her purse, and you'll drive."

"Dude, calm down," PJ said. "I've never seen you like this."

It really was a huge change from Gabe's usual freshly cultivated teenage coolness. Well, maybe "cool" wasn't exactly the right word, but it was certainly a shift from the mischievous prankster he used to be as a little kid.

PJ had been noticing glimpses of Gabe's growth: realizations that his brother's voice had actually dropped significantly since puberty, or that his underwear didn't have cartoon superheroes on them anymore. The latter was kind of an embarrassing blow to his ego, because PJ was still obsessed with The Gurgles, and had just bought a pair of Gurgle boxers last week. It wasn't like he was ashamed of his love for the kid's show, but the look on the clerk's face when she saw his purchase made PJ want to crawl into a hole and hide. That probably wouldn't do him any favors with girls.

"You're thinking way too much about this. Just act like you always do with Lauren, but be more…interested."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, get to know her a little more, and really listen to what she's saying."

Gabe nodded, the slightly vacant expression on his face making PJ unsure if he was thinking really hard, or completely lost. But then a smile spread across his face. "Okay. I can do that. Thanks, PJ."

"Don't mention it." He walked over to Gabe's closet, and pulled out a black button-down shirt, and dark blue jeans: simple but effective. Gabe looked at him like he was the master of fashion, and PJ reveled in the praise.

"Hey, PJ, what do I do if she wants to…I mean, I want to too, but…" This was definitely a rare sight. It must have been the first time PJ saw Gabe blushing. "You know…kiss?"

PJ laughed, quickly apologizing when he saw the scowl spread across Gabe's face. He couldn't help it. It was cute to see Gabe so worked up and nervous. "Then you kiss her. It's not really something you plan. But when you look into each other's eyes, and you just feel this…spark, then you lean forward and kiss.

He wasn't trying to get all sentimental, but just talking about kissing took him back to the first kiss he shared with Skyler. They were both so nervous, but just like PJ said, when he looked into her eyes, he was sure that he felt something. And even though their lips were connected for nearly a fraction of a second, but it felt like time stood still, and they were the only people in the whole world. PJ really missed that.

"What's it like?" Admiration wasn't something that usually flashed across Gabe's face, but PJ knew his younger brother's curiosity was guiding him right now. "Kissing, I mean. Have you ever kissed a girl with tongue?"

"Sure."

"Dude, details!"

PJ tried not to play it off as a big deal, but Gabe's excitement was contagious. He sat back on the bed, and told Gabe about his first French kiss.

It was with a girl during his sophomore year. He had gone to a party, and a very lucky turn in spin the bottle had him lip-locked with Elise, a junior with beautiful blond eye and mermaid-like blue eyes.

Maybe he had gotten caught up in the thrill of being at a party he wasn't even supposed to be at, because his parents forbad him after "proving his irresponsibility" by spending more time reading comic books than studying for a math test, which he failed. But PJ couldn't help it. He just wasn't good at school. He didn't know why his parents couldn't look at it from his point of view. They weren't being fair. So he figured it was kay for him to ignore their warnings, and sneak out to the party anyway.

He had regretted it when his mom came to the house, and dragged him out, right in the middle of the kiss. No punishment could have made him feel any worse than the humiliation he suffered from all of his friends and classmates watching him walk behind his mommy like a little kid, but that didn't stop his mom from pulling the greatest weapon: the disappointment speech.

PJ never pulled anything like that again, too devastated by the thought of making his mom upset again. Naturally, Elise didn't talk to him the next day, or anytime after that, and PJ didn't blame her. But he didn't have any regrets, because for a couple minutes, the world was shut out, and he was kissing Elise Erinton.

He had been surprised that he hadn't spontaneously combusted from the heat of that scorching kiss. Even though he had no idea what he had been doing, feeling her tongue so eagerly rolling around his own made him feel like every nerve ending in his body was aflame with overstimulation. She was the aggressor, running her hands through his hair an attacking his mouth like she was hungry and wanted to devour him. PJ's subsequent kisses carried much more meaning, because there were genuine feelings attached to them, but to this day, the smoldering fire from that kiss still made goosebumps teem across his body whenever he thought about it.

It was then that PJ snapped back into reality, and realized that Gabe had been more absorbed in his story than he had realized. There was a raging hard-on at the front of his brother's white briefs, tenting the cotton fabric quite a bit and a spot of pre-cum darkening where the briefs pressed against the helmet head. Gabe looked completely out of it, looking down at him with a glazed eye that PJ had never seen before. There was even a hint of sweat gleaming across his brother's hairless chest, and when he swept his tongue across his lips, Gabe looked like the poster boy for the frenzy of teenage arousal.

The sound of the doorbell jerked Gabe back into reality too, and in a panic, he ran around his room, trying to get ready. PJ promised to stall Lauren so he could make his entrance, simultaneously thankful for the opportunity to get out of that room, which was suddenly overwhelming hot.

In the couple minutes that he had to talk to Lauren, PJ knew why Gabe was taken with her. Fr one, she was nearly a polar opposite of Mrs. Dabney. And even though she was nice enough, she had just enough spunk to keep Gabe on his toes. He could see easily see what a good match they were.

Gabe ran down the stairs looking totally flushed. Whether that was from rushing to get ready, or a lingering effect from the story, PJ wasn't sure. But when Lauren asked why he was so red, Gabe off-handedly said his mom wouldn't let him go out unless his room was clean. PJ was a little worried the answer might have sounded too childish, but luckily, Lauren assured him that Mrs. Dabney was the same way. Looks like they were even more in sync than PJ realized.

* * *

Returning back to Gabe's room, PJ found that Gabe's room looked even more like a disaster area than it did before. Just in case their mom came by to check on him, PJ decided he would at least pick up all the clothes off the floor. It suddenly hit him that he didn't have anything else going on, and that his Friday night plans now included doing his younger brother's laundry. He _really_ needed to get out on some dates for himself.

His mind kept circling around the story he had told Gabe, and his brother's reaction. The room had been thick with tension, and the momentary gaze that held them was nearly electric. And the more he thought about it, the faster his heart began to race, the drier his throat felt. When he picked up a pair of Gabe's briefs, a little damp with sweat, he realized that they were the ones that his brother had just been wearing. Unconsciously, PJ bit down on his bottom lip, his heartbeat now drumming in his temples. It was pretty hard to ignore the erection straining the front of his jeans. He needed relief.

* * *

Hoping to distract himself with cooking, PJ headed downstairs and prepared an ice cream sundae. Cooking had gone from being a passing interest to a fulfilling passion. Allowing his creativity and imagination to take center stage, PJ could look beyond what was listed in a recipe book, and create the most delectable treats. Even something simple like an ice cream sundae could be transformed as he focused on making it look as good as it tasted. Regardless if it would melt a couple minutes later, PJ loved creating art with food.

He stretched his legs out on the couch, taking his shoes off before putting his feet on the table, which was pretty much asking for an icy glare from his mom, but she was busy trying to work her way back into Good Morning, Denver. PJ hadn't really been sure what her plan of attack was, but knowing his mom, it was farfetched enough for her to be out for quite some time before returning home with the bad news that would only increase her drive tomorrow.

The stars seemed to align in his favor, because an hour-long marathon of The Gurgles was on. A grin spreading across his face, PJ sunk deeper into the couch with his sundae, and let his mind drift away to a place of pure happiness.

* * *

The marathon ended, half of PJ's sundae melted into the bowl because he had been too caught up in the colorful hilarious antics to focus on eating. PJ soaped up his dish, before heading back up to Gabe's room. His brother would be back any minute, and knew he would want to tell all the details about his date with Lauren. And PJ was eager to hear. If Gabe just relaxed and was himself around Lauren, PJ was positive that his brother would come back with a big smile on his face.

Stretching out on Gabe's bed, PJ couldn't believe how much things had changed. Now it was Gabe's room, and not "their" room. He remembered how resentful he was when their parents first told him that he was going to have to share a room with Gabe, but the years had been god to them. They bonded.

Absent-mindedly, PJ's hand drifted to his crotch as his mind raced back to that night with Elise, the pure aggression of feeling her tongue half-way down his throat. He squeezed his balls through his jeans, a throaty moan breaking free from his mouth. When was the last time he had come? A couple weeks ago, maybe. His eyes widened when his fantasy self pulled away and saw that he was not staring at Elise's face, but his brother's, kiss-swollen lips and eyes pooling with desire.

Before he could dwell on it, Gabe opened the door, and PJ grabbed a pillow to cover his crotch. "Hey, Gabe. How'd it go?"

Gabe quietly closed the door behind him, before letting out a deep sigh. PJ was terrified that this was the prelude to a rant about how his brother would never go on another date again, but that fear was put to rest when Gabe burst out in a big smile.

"It was the best! Lauren's so cool!"

Gabe went into motor-mouth mode, recalling every detail of his mini-golf date with Lauren. Apparently, they were both dead-set on having a blue ball, but there was only one left. PJ was about to cut in that he probably should have just let Lauren have it, but the rock-scissors-paper battle that began the date only fired them up. Lauren won the blue ball, and Gabe settled for green.

It was just a game of mini-golf, but Gabe made it sound like the most exciting thing imaginable. PJ wished he had front-row seats for this, especially when Gabe recounted his victory dance on Hole 16. The whole time, PJ had to refrain from breaking down and ruffling Gabe's hair, because even though his younger brother would hate to hear it, he couldn't be cuter.

"And we kissed." Gabe was about to give Cheshire the Cat a run for his money with this beaming smile.

"Nice, Gabe!"

"It was just like a second, though. Not like the one you had with Elise." The shift was practically palpable. If he wasn't mistaken, there was a definite bulge forming at the front of his brother's jeans. "I couldn't stop thinking about it…PJ…"

The breathy way Gabe called out his name sounded like a plea, but for what? Their eyes met, and in the silence of his younger brother's room, PJ was caught in that familiar narrowing sensation, the one that made him feel like he and Gabe were the only two people in the universe. It was like an out of body experience standing up and walking towards Gabe, his heart racing so fast that he felt like his body would shut down from a power outage. But when he took his brother's hand in his own, and led him back to the bed, the intense feelings sweeping through him began to calm.

They were both leaning forward, that much PJ was sure of, but which one of them finally closed the distance between their lips, he didn't know. He would have never imagined that he would be sharing a kiss with another boy, let alone his little brother, but it awoke something inside him, an indescribable warmth that he hadn't felt since he had last kissed Skyler.

He felt Gabe's mouth tighten against his own, but only for a brief moment, which PJ attributed to the surprise of his first kiss. PJ pulled away to look into Gabe's eyes again, the current between them just as electric as it had been seconds ago. This time, Gabe leaned forward and their lips were locked together once more.

PJ took his time, pressing gentle, chaste kisses against his brother's lips, all the while holding Gabe's hand. Feeling Gabe kissing back and remembering his brother's earlier fascination with tongue-kissing, PJ prodded Gabe's lips with his tongue. It took a couple seconds for Gabe to catch on, but once he parted his lips, PJ eased his tongue forward, and Gabe squeaked while he squeezed his older brother's hand.

He ran his thumb in small circles along the top of Gabe's hand while he worked his tongue around, exploring the warmth of his brother's mouth like he was trying to commit every inch to memory. When he felt Gabe's tongue hesitantly rolling around his own, PJ's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He had forgotten just how stimulating a French kiss could be. And with every passing second, Gabe's confidence rose, and his tongue was more active, moaning into the kiss with a passion and aggression attributed to his curiosity.

After what felt like an eternity, PJ pulled away from Gabe's mouth and they panted for breath, pressing his forehead against his brother's while he drank in that longing gaze that lit up Gabe's face. He gave Gabe a peck on the lips one more time, before trailing kisses across Gabe's neck, easing his tongue upward until he was sucking on his brother's ear.

"Ah, PJ…" Caught between the ticklish sensation and sheer pleasure coursing through him, Gabe giggled and gasped from feeling PJ's exploratory tongue aping along the ridges of his ear, and even dipping inside.

PJ's fingers were just as active, carefully undoing the buttons of Gabe's shirt, the one that he had picked out for him to wear for Lauren. He didn't spend a lot of time overthinking what one shirt would mean in the grand scheme of a date, but he spent even less time sliding it off Gabe's shoulders, and gently easing his brother to lay down on the bed.

Another kiss on the lips, this one slightly longer than the last, before PJ was kissing his way down to his brother's chest. He lifted Gabe's arms over his head, before letting his tongue detour to Gabe's left armpit, which was still completely hairless. Flicking his tongue against his brother's smooth skin made Gabe giggle again, but when he inhaled deeply and filled his nostrils with the musk that could only radiate from a teenage boy, PJ drew a reaction out of Gabe that he wasn't expecting.

"Smell it again…I like it when you do that…"

More than willing to comply with the breathy request, PJ took another deep whiff of his brother's sweaty armpit, and licked along it, leaving a glistening trail of saliva across Gabe's creamy skin. He gave the right armpit the same attention, silently smiling to himself when he saw Gabe take fistfuls of his bedsheets. He was already so flustered.

PJ nuzzled his face against Gabe's right armpit for a second longer, before moving to his brother's right nipple, flicking his tongue against the tip of the small pink bud. The way Gabe cried out his name had PJ feeling hot all over, a sensation he was sure that Gabe was feeling too. He was encouraged to continue his ministrations, licking and sucking on the right nipple while pinching and twisting the left. He switched back and forth between them, so both buds could be bathed in saliva and pinched to the apex of painful pleasure.

Continuing his descent down Gabe's chest, PJ lapped at Gabe's navel, which drew out another embarrassed giggle from his brother. It was really taking everything that he had not to call Gabe out on his cuteness, but teenage boys didn't exactly take that as a compliment, and PJ knew why. He still didn't think of it as one himself even now.

Looking up to make sure that Gabe was okay, PJ unbuckled Gabe's pants and pulled down the zipper, Gabe instantly lifting his hips off the bed to assist in the stripping. PJ hadn't thought ahead, and Gabe's pants pooled around his ankles, since Gabe's shoes created a momentary break. Gabe laughed at PJ's failed attempts at undoing the laces of his shoes, and PJ laughed too.

He managed to finally get them off, pulling Gabe's pants off, before slipping his brother's socks off. PJ took Gabe's feet in his hands and gently massaged them, drawing out a low moan from Gabe as he sunk a little deeper against his bed. PJ smiled when Gabe dropped an arm across his face, breaths becoming labored while his cock hardened against his fresh white briefs. They looked a size too small, or maybe that was because Gabe's cock was so hard that it strained against the fabric like it was trying to break free.

Pressing his brother's surprisingly big feet together, PJ took both of Gabe's big toes into his mouth and slowly sucked on them, reveling in the way they curled against his tongue. PJ kissed up Gabe's right leg until he was sucking on his brother's balls through his briefs, Gabe openly _grunting_ in desperation. He could have probably made Gabe come like this, sucking and licking him through his underwear until those cum-filled balls churned drove after drove of his seed to splatter the inside of his briefs, but PJ was merciful. He peeled Gabe's underwear down his beefy legs, and licked his lips when he saw Gabe's dick. It was perfect.

Nearly five inches, and smooth even in its current rock-hard state. The mushroom-shaped head of his circumcised shaft was already shiny with pre-cum, and his full balls hung underneath, undoubtedly brimming with cum. PJ's mouth was watering when he wrapped his hand around the length, and Gabe couldn't help but thrust into his brother's closed fist. Wanting this to be more than just an assisted jack-off session that would pass in a blur, PJ maintained a slow, steady pace as he worked his hand up and down Gabe's cock.

The way Gabe's stomach muscles tightened, and his chest heaved up and down in rhythm with his stroking had PJ's own dick throbbing in the confines of his jeans. He really wanted to get naked, his clothes feeling far too hot for comfort, but right now, it was all about making Gabe feel good.

He pressed his thumb against the slit, sending a gush of pre-cum onto his finger, which he licked off. Sweet.

Deciding that Gabe had been patient long enough, PJ took hold of the cock by the base, and wrapped his lips around the length. Gabe gasped and bucked his hips upward, taking PJ by surprise, but he didn't pull off.

"Sorry," Gabe said between labored breaths. "That just feels so good."

That drove PJ to continue, gradually building his pace until he was bobbing his head between his brother's legs, using his free hand to rub Gabe's stomach. His tastebuds exploded from the rich flavor that Gabe's teenage body created. Now he understood the fierce hunger in Elise's kiss. The desire to taste every inch of Gabe's body was so overwhelming, but he only had one mouth, and he knew Gabe would throw a fit if it was anywhere but at his crotch, sucking his dick.

It was nothing short of a bull-like grunt when PJ pulled off Gabe's dick, his younger brother glaring at him like he had done the most terrible thing imaginable, but Gabe's face softened back into pleasure when PJ took his balls into his mouth.

He sucked on the sac with enough suction to make Gabe whine like his mind was unraveling. Hairless, just like the rest of Gabe's body, Gabe's nuts throbbed under the severe tongue lashing that PJ gave them. PJ alternated between each one individually, and working the whole sac in his mouth, before trailing his tongue lower.

"PJ, my dick…you gotta…"

The moan that ripped through Gabe's throat was the most delicious sound PJ had ever heard, even more delectable than the food art he spent hours putting together. Gently pushing Gabe's hips upward, he took hold of his brother's bubble butt, and spread those big round cheeks wide enough to reveal the tight pink pucker, the one he rolled his tongue around.

Speechless. Gabe couldn't say a word, only emitting a series of high-pitched whimpers and low moans that had PJ on the verge of coming just from listening to them.

PJ pressed his thumbs along the rim of Gabe's hole, and spread the tight space even wider before sinking his tongue into the sweet crevice. He flicked his tongue against the twitching heat, slowly pressing it inside until it was snaking along the ridges of tight muscle. Gabe's inner walls clamped around his tongue like they were trying to force it deeper, forbidding it to sneak away, which PJ had no intention of doing.

The slurping sounds of his tongue against Gabe's butt were nearly graphic, but PJ didn't think this was lewd in the least. Things had progressed too fast for him to really follow, but every kiss, every touch of his brother's body carved a little deeper into his heart. There was something between them. He had never been so sure of that as when he pulled away and looked into Gabe's eyes again, leaning forward to press their lips together in a kiss that could melt the Milky Way from heat alone.

"Take your clothes off, please…"

Barely after the words had fallen from Gabe's mouth, he was inching forward to pull PJ's shirt over his head. Then down came his pants and Gurgle boxers, socks following until they were both completely naked. His six inches were pulsing wildly, and from the way Gabe was looking at him, his brother was fascinated by his body, which made PJ blush because he didn't think he really had a body worthy of admiration. He pushed Gabe onto his back again, and took his brother's hard length into his mouth.

It didn't take long. Gabe was bucking into PJ's mouth, his cock erupting shot after shot of thick cum. PJ was surprised at the sheer volume of Gabe's load, some of it starting to trickle from his lips when he pulled off to catch his breath. The last couple spurts hit him in the face.

"You came?"

PJ looked down and saw his cock bobbing up and down, cum splattered across Gabe's bedsheets. He had been so absorbed in his brother's orgasm that he didn't even realize that he had come too.

Gabe gave him a toothy grin. "That was the best, PJ…"

There was no arguing with that. "Go take a shower. You stink of sweat."

His brother slowly sat up, his backside faced towards PJ, stretching his arms while his brother stared at his bubble butt. Gabe turned around, catching PJ in the act. "You love it."

Love? He wasn't sure about that. But he did feel something, a spark that might rival his feelings for Skyler if nurtured properly. But Gabe would soon be planning a second date for Lauren, and if Gabe needed his help, PJ was going to give it. He was still a big brother after all. It was his duty to make Gabe as happy in whatever way he could.

* * *

**I tried to make the sexual scene a little different than usual, different wording and whatnot, and consistently supported by an emotional context. Hopefully that came through.**

** Thanks for reading. I hope you experienced the heat and the feeling I tried to pour into this fic.**


End file.
